1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to circuit and method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a three dimensional integrated circuit and method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic engineering, a through-silicon via (TSV) is a vertical electrical connection passing completely through a silicon wafer or die. TSVs are a high performance technique used to create three dimensional packages and three dimensional integrated circuits, compared to alternatives such as package-on-package, because the density of the vias is substantially higher, and because the length of the connections is shorter.
The die size overhead by the inserting TSVs onto 3DS Master/Slave die will be approximately 2˜3%. Because of the TSVs size cannot be shrunk, the total TSVs size in the die cannot be decreased. There has been much effort in trying to find a solution to the aforementioned problems. Nonetheless, there is still a need to improve the existing apparatuses and techniques in the art.